I Want To Get Away
by madyashiefan
Summary: Hermione's relationship with Ron ends badly. How will she cope with the loss of those she considered friends? Would she become a loner or move on and make them see what they lost? HG/DM


During the beginning of her 6th year Hermione had begun to have serious doubts about her relationship with Ron. These doubts began at some point in the summer while she was visiting the Burrow. They sprung to light when she was conversing with Charlie about the new Dragon laws.

"So, how would you deem the appropriateness of the new protection laws being introduced?" She asked inquisitively to the young man, for he was a man unlike her friends and peers, standing next to her in the living room.

"They do help I guess but some of the clauses clearly show the lack of knowledge the writer has on Dragons and how to handle them" he answered as if he had been debating over the issue for a long period of time.

"I agree. Even I could see some of the errors in judgement and I have only basic knowledge on the subject." Hermione was enjoying the chance for intelligent conversation, something she did not often have the chance to have.

Charlie chuckled at this as Hermione would no doubt have more than just a basic knowledge on any subject.

It was at this point, with Charlie smiling at Hermione while she enthusiastically talked about the differences between the law being passed and the actions she believed should be taken, Ron walked in. He saw the way they were talking, so causally, as if nothing was more important than their current tête-à-tête. Jealousy raged through his veins and mistrust, mistrust at his brothers' intentions and Hermione's actions should he offer to move things upstairs. Ron held a general mistrust for the male gender either in situations involving his sister or those involving his girlfriend. The difference between the two was that Ginny understood his reasoning and allowed him to get rid of the guys he did not approve of being around her while Hermione never saw the harm. She never saw the harm in 'just being friends' with another guy. She never saw the harm in allowing another guy to take her home. She never saw the harm in staying in a room on her own with one of his brothers. He did though. He saw the possibilities and at that moment all he could think about was that Charlie was trying to take something that was his.

The resulting argument led to Hermione's absence from the Burrow for the rest of the holidays. She had decided to allow Ron to calm down and to give herself time to think over the situation. The next time she spoke to Ron wasn't until September 1st on the way to Hogwarts. The exchange was minimal and she was able to see the reactions of her friends to the problems.

Harry and Ginny though didn't see any problems. They thought that she was over reacting to Ron's outburst and they were reluctant to side with her. They made their excuses of course.

'You really shouldn't flirt with other guys, Hermione. Especially in front of Ron."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Ron for trying to protect you."

There were more.

They always had more.

The problem with these excuses was obvious but Hermione was unable to convince either of them to see the error of their ways.

This was the reason Hermione was having doubts. It was also the reason she was going to end it. She would do it somewhere quiet and far away from the rumour mill that was Hogwarts. This meant the lake, abandoned at night; it was the perfect setting for this as it was out of the way and meant Ron wouldn't be embarrassed by loads of people hearing it. She would talk to him after dinner so that he wasn't hungry.

Unfortunately even the most simple and thought out plans can be ruined due to even the slightest variation. That variation was Ron's temper.

At dinner they served an abundance of food. Hermione sat with Neville as she didn't wish to talk to the others. They had a pleasant meal. That was until Neville offered to walk with her to Gryffindor Tower. Ron, being Ron, thought this to be a ridiculous notion and _demanded _Hermione to wait until he had finished so that he could walk her back.

She said no.

She had wanted to go back to get her cloak to go for a walk with Ron so that they could talk.

She had wanted it to be civilized.

This was not how it turned out.

She lost her temper.

She dumped him in the middle of the Great Hall on the first day of term.

She had embarrassed him before everyone.

She left.

Hermione spent the night in her room. At around 10pm her dorm mates came in to go to bed and to make sure she was okay.

She was fine. Glad it was finally over. Glad she could now move on with her life in a better direction.

She should not have said that to the Head of the Gossip Mill. By the time she realised her mistake it was too late. It was morning and everyone knew that Hermione was better off without him. They also knew that she knew that too.

She walked down to breakfast only to come face to face with Ginny and she was not happy.

The only thought that was going through Hermione's brain was "SHIT!"

Please read and review!

MYF.


End file.
